


First thing in the morning

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is not a morning person, Did I mention rimming?, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Sleepy Bucky, Sleepy Sex, Super Soldier Sex, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve Rogers, What Plot/Porn Without Plot, let me know if i should add tags, teve Rogers is an asshole sometime, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 这是一个纯粹的色情的故事，唯一的情节就是男孩们彼此爱恋。最重要的是Steve有多喜爱Bucky的屁股，尤其是他将舌头探进去的时候。“来吧，巴克。我要用舌头操你，让你湿透的身体瘫软在我的身下，肛门无需润滑油便可容纳我的全部欲望。对我来说，你就是柔软和甜蜜的意义所在。”是的，Bucky能做到。操，他喜欢那些努力消泯羞耻和尴尬的感觉，Steve开始说腥话，他格外钟爱Steve那些言行如一的时刻。





	First thing in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First thing in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655571) by [thistels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels). 



早上是Bucky一天中最喜欢的时间。他模糊地记得，以前他对早晨怀有一种根深蒂固的敌意，他会把毯子盖在头上，在离开床去给自己和Steve准备食物之前，尽可能地拖延时间。当他还是一名士兵的时候，这种情感在记忆中更加清晰，瞬间恢复的意识，很快就变成了另一种意义的痛苦。

复仇者大厦的是个异数。

今天看起来是非常美妙的早晨。

Bucky慢慢地恢复意识时，湿漉漉的吻正沿着他的脊椎拖曳下来，舒服得让他想咕噜咕噜的叫出声。他当然不会这么做，他又不是猫。尽管萨姆一直声称，他就像一只懒洋洋的大型猫科动物一般老是蜷缩在沙发上，不客气把脑袋地搁上Steve的大腿，圆滚滚的眼睛对可能打扰他们的每一个人都怒目而视。所以他才不会咕噜咕噜叫呢，他只是埋在枕头里赞许地哼哼了几声，催促着Steve继续用舌头爱抚自己的身体。

Steve这么做了，唇舌耐心地一节节膜拜着Bucky的脊椎骨，在抵达Bucky的尾椎时，他没有按照Bucky设想的那样继续下移，而是发现了其他部位，将同样湿热的吻印在Bucky上方的皮肤上。Steve对Bucky的屁股毫无抵抗力，这一举动反常得不禁让人疑心他是不是被附体了，毕竟附体和发生在他俩身上最疯狂的事相比简直不值一提。

但随后Steve便攀上Bucky的脖颈，零碎的吻描摹着他的下巴，插进发丝间的手拧过Bucky的头，好让那些潮湿凌乱的吻落在他的脸上。这个讯号很清楚地预示了Steve打算对待Bucky的另一环节，所以Bucky并不太担心。他没有过多参与这个吻，只是张开唇瓣，让Steve滑溜溜的舌头抵住他的，驯服得将主动权完全交给他。Bucky很了解怎样调动起他的情欲。

金发男人显然比Bucky起床要早，他的精力总是在清晨异常充沛，有时Bucky也不会为此怨声载道。Steve像只树袋熊一样靠在他身上，完全勃起的肉棒在光滑的后背上磨磨蹭蹭，顶端的小孔不断地渗出前液。Bucky很好奇他什么时候醒来的，又花了多少精力筹划这次突袭。

“Morning”Steve对着Bucky唇舌呢喃着。仅凭这个词，Bucky就能把先前问题推测个八九不离十。Steve为了这个特别的早晨费了很多心思，他发出的声音无疑来自一个胸有成竹的人。洞察一切的Bucky在舌尖勾连时闷闷地哼唧着。每当Steve在他们的性爱中投入过多的心思时，最后的结局总是以Bucky腰酸腿软、喉咙完全哑掉而告终。

Steve放开了Bucky吻肿的唇瓣，垂首在他的喉咙上重重地吮吸了一口，随即一个粉色的印记就突兀地出现在苍白的肌肤上。估计Steve已经读懂Bucky的心声了。他们对持续不断的性爱实验报以最大的热情，最后他们心神愉悦地发现：如果他们在皮肤上吻得时间足够长，即使两幅身体都注射血清，他们也能够在彼此的皮肤上留下吻痕。Steve为这一论题中贡献出超级士兵的超级专注力。他的手现在仍埋在Bucky浓密的棕发间，过于紧抓的力道让Bucky根本没法活动颈椎，不得以维持着Steve满意的角度，扭着头接受Steve的烙印。但是这没有不舒服，事实上，它相当完美，正是他想要的方式。

当Steve对吻痕的颜色心满意足时，他松开了对Bucky头部的掌控，轻轻将它靠上枕头，嘴唇顺着原先的领地下落，转而攻占Bucky的后背，吻到一半的时候，他不耐烦地开始用牙齿对那儿又啃又咬，滋滋的水声让Bucky打了个激灵，他认为这可能是Steve想尝尝自己刚才在后背上留下的味道了。接下来的几分钟他一直对那儿青睐有加，探出的舌尖挑逗般在肌理上描画出各种图案，仿佛在用精油为那块做着细致的按摩。

然后嘴唇继续向下游走，这次（感谢上帝）他没有在尾椎处打住，他的手掌抬起，缓缓落在丰满的屁股上，伸手分开了瑟缩的臀瓣，Bucky完全没法抑制全身上下的颤抖，拇指的无情戳弄让粉嫩的肉洞微微收缩，Steve趁机往里多瞥了几眼，专注得恨不得把眼珠都塞进去。要是Bucky完全清醒的话，他绝对会大声叫Steve把家伙（任何东西）插进去，狠狠地操他（拜托），这样他就不会觉得自己被一览无余了，但现在他不介意让Steve慢慢来。

“Shit Bucky.”Steve喃喃自语道，低得让Bucky差点没听清，他不禁怀疑起Steve是不是没意识到自己真的说出来了，但他说得方式很是虔诚，仿佛Bucky的屁股是世界第八大奇迹或者其他什么类似的东西似的。Bucky想说他是个笨蛋，但是这得需要他完全清醒过来组织语言才行，所以他索性又昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛。

下一刻他就感受到喷洒在皮肤上的灼热呼吸。湿漉漉的舌头和滚烫的嘴唇又钻回了先前瓜分的领地，舌头沿着肉洞扫了一圈，没放过一个皱褶，他埋在枕头里难耐地呻吟了很久，又黏又腻的声音拖着长腔，因为Steve更大力地挤进狭小的肉缝，绕着紧绷的穴肉舔个不停，舔得Bucky的老二迅速地充血膨胀，就在他以为Steve会乘胜追击的操个爽的时候，快感却骤然抽空，快乐之源倒还在他身上，但他妈的它又往错误的方向移动了。

他用鼻子哼哼着，半惊讶半失望地挣动，摆动着屁股主动求欢，拼命往那根飘飘欲仙的舌头上靠，Steve一定是在等着这一幕，因为他迅速挪动着身体，跨坐在Bucky的大腿上，把他压进床垫，牢不可破地掌控着他，除非Bucky清醒过来和Steve来场摔跤对决，否则他根本动弹不能。

“Patience”Steve对着Bucky的皮肤嘟哝着，现在他移动到脊椎的下方了，Bucky能够感受到紧贴着自己背部肌肉的嘴唇正洋洋得意地咧开弧度，他马上就要抗议了，把一个人撩拨成这样然后又撒手不管真的很过分，但是Steve的双手素来灵巧，Bucky在它们的双重夹击下被折腾得七荤八素，除了一个劲地喘气外什么都做不了。 

Bucky怎么说都谈不上瘦小。他曾经纤细、瘦削，但那是在他参军之前，自那之后，他的肌肉就在肌肉上堆叠。一切药物、类固醇、和其他九头蛇注射的药剂与血清混合在一起重塑了他。后来他在神盾大厦安顿下来，依旧保持着自行规定的严格训练计划。如果走在漆黑的巷子里，他绝对会吓到别人。但是当Steve的大手抚摸着身体两侧，手指擦过肋骨，拇指戳进背部肌肉时，他觉得自己瘦小得像一只小猫。

他的老二已经完全投入这场游戏，时不时抽动一下，热潮似乎在Steve慢吞吞的亲吻下有所消退，Bucky真想甩掉Steve自己抵着床单冲刺，幸运的话还能坐在Steve分量十足的肉棒上，但是Steve讨厌的双手牢牢钳制住他，他知道Steve不会让自己不战而败的：清醒过来这事，简直让他一万个不情愿，他想要的是沉醉在Steve的抚慰中，放松的身体昏昏欲睡。因为这就是让早晨成为一天最美妙时间的唯一方法。

Steve在他的铺天盖地的悲伤中再次移动，缓慢的动作令人难以忍受，但Bucky没法否认这种感觉有多棒，就算他的不耐累积成山，他也能感到自己的整个身体（或者也许只是他的老二）在渴求地颤抖。至少Bucky还能沾沾自喜，他可不是唯一一个压制性欲的人——Steve火热的肉棒在他的臀缝中来回摩擦，Steve能够控制不操他，但对这种摩擦却没有一点抵抗力。

Steve终于又回到他高高翘起的屁股上了，但他居然一下都没碰Bucky的臀瓣。

“Steve noo-”Bucky抱怨道，他知道自己的声音听起来很悲惨，但是他需要Steve操他，立刻马上。

“I got you sweetheart.”Steve拖着长腔说着，声音遥远得简直是从亘古不慌不忙飘过来的，他的手溜进了Bucky的身体和床单之间，目标明确地握住他的老二。这很好，非常好，被Steve用手掌而不是床单摩擦的感觉真他妈的棒极了，但是这不是他想要的，这没法满足他，Steve很清楚这些。

幸好看样子他已经感受到Bucky的顶端有多么坚硬、湿润、火热，这耗费掉他的不少耐心，因为刚才他在亲吻Bucky的脊椎时完全没有特别逗留，退开时尤其迅速，一来一往仅占之前环节的三分之一。

当Steve最后到达他的目标时，他毫不犹豫地就突破了Bucky穴口的阻碍，舌头一举探入，浅浅地就着边缘舔弄，Bucky一点点放软了身体，他的脑子被Steve在老二上作祟的手搞得快要冒烟，肉洞也被不断搅动，鲜红的嫩肉被舔得翻进翻出，混着唾液泛起热情的滋滋水声。

当Steve一前一后的动作渐具节奏的时候，快感在他的肚皮里渐渐累积，Steve的套弄着根部的手沿着筋脉上移，用力捏紧快要射精的小孔，成功地把精液憋了回去。他的高潮就这样出乎意料地被人截断了，气得他喘不过气，在爆发与否上，他的身体和精神保持着最细微的平衡。Steve耐心地一动不动，直到Bucky颤巍巍地吐出一口气，他的手才重又开始动作，瘙痒似的撸动对他死去的高潮可起不到什么作用（Steve挺了解Bucky身体地），他对着他的屁股咯咯地笑了。

“Steve.”Bucky威胁般的咆哮着，这下他彻底清醒了，他本想在Steve肉棒的陪伴下重归睡眠，但现在竹篮打水一场空，清醒过来的身体反而因为中断的高潮瑟瑟发抖。

“Please Buck.”Steve停下了动作，花费足够的时间在他身上恳求，Bucky转过头去打量着他的伙伴，Steve肿胀的嘴唇带着莹然水光，一头乱蓬蓬的金发，大卫般的性感身体瘫在Bucky的大腿上，脸也涨得通红，这一点正是Bucky所怀疑的。只要看到他脸红，知道他在这里就足够了。Steve几乎很少表达出他的真实渴望，大声说出来更是少之又少，这让Bucky大度地原谅了他，但现在还不是告诉他的时候。

“Please what, Steve?”他一边问，一边找一个舒服的弯曲角度，懒懒地用一只手臂支起身子。如果这让他的屁股在Steve脸前扭动得很诱人的话，那它绝对是一次纯粹的偶然。

Steve没有回答，他的脸红得更深了，Bucky很确定红晕已经侵入他的胸口了。Steve把拇指从他敏感的龟头上滑过，就像妄图让冬日战士从一项强加的任务上分心似的，这当然引起了Bucky身体的新一轮兴奋颤抖，但是这还不足以让他偃旗息鼓。

“‘求你了，Bucky，让我操你？’这就是你想对我说的吗，史蒂维？”“Bucky油嘴滑舌地模仿着Steve的语调，他很清楚这不是Steve想要的。

“我想把你一口吃掉。”Steve坦诚地说，挣扎抖出这几个字的舌头一分钟前还钻在Bucky的屁股里。

“你刚才一直在这么做。”Bucky指出。Steve是一个爱戏弄人的混蛋，那是一个他们俩都能乐在其中的游戏，“做得还不错。”

“太好了。巴克，我需要超过两分钟的时间，拜托了。”

已经超过两分钟了。Steve有条天才的舌头，但谁让Bucky是个没有忍耐力的人呢，他不会让Steve舔他的屁眼超过两分钟。所以他喉咙含糊地哼了一声，催促Steve再多几句来劝劝他。

“来吧，巴克。我要用舌头操你，让你湿透的身体瘫软在我的身下，肛门无需润滑油便可容纳我的全部欲望。对我来说，你就是柔软和甜蜜的意义所在。”是的，Bucky能做到。操，他喜欢那些努力消泯羞耻和尴尬的感觉，Steve开始说腥话，他格外钟爱Steve那些言行如一的时刻。

“好吧，那继续。”Bucky说，扭头埋进枕头里，他可没法停下脸上那个绽放的得意笑容。

Steve喘着粗气，他没准会对Bucky接受任务似的转身大翻白眼，优雅得像对Steve伸出援手似的。但他还是马不停蹄地回到了阵地上，加倍努地将舌头重新塞回Bucky的肉洞。

Steve的舌头在他的体内慢吞吞地舔压、吸吮着微张的褶皱，穴肉欲求不满地跳动不停，剧烈的快感爽得Buckyhen恨不得把自己扯成两半，濒临崩决的唯一阻碍就是Steve那只捏住他老二的无情手。他时不时会从屁眼旁听到Steve情难自抑的轻哼，这会激得他全身的毛孔都不由自主地战栗，稍微的碰触就能生出几颗鸡皮疙瘩，晨起的感觉从来没有这么好过。Bucky的消融得差不多的意识只剩下了Steve和那条操他屁眼的舌头，他们对一切能让Bucky化成一滩水的事都乐在其中。他不知道自己在那儿躺了多久了，但是当那条舌头啵得一声抽离，而且没有在重新进入时，被舌头操的神志不清的意识重被拉入光怪陆离的感官世界，他觉得自己可怜得就像是一根被掰回原处的橡皮筋。

“要把你绑起来吗？”Steve在他的身后问道，Bucky要过几分钟才能意识到Steve在和他说话、等着他的回答。他得要等上更长一段时间才能理解Steve的言外之意，因为那条让他丑态毕露的舌头又见缝插针地钻了进来。

“不。”Bucky努力地挤出一个字，现在和被绑住一样诱人，他只想投入地享受眼下。

Steve的像是不相信似的哼了一声，Bucky认真考虑恳求Steve的可能，同时向他保证，如果他能猛干自己一通，自己绝对会配合得表现的非常出色，但事实证明这完全没必要。下一秒Steve的舌头戳了回去，一根手指随即被一块塞了进来，滑溜溜的甬道轻轻松松就给吸了进去。Bucky哼哼唧唧地呻吟着，没能咬紧牙关的事让他有点难过，但他还是忍不住晃动屁股来配合Steve的频率。他觉得Steve一定对他笑了。

一根手指很快变成了两根、三根，高效而缓慢地扩张着，刻意避开戳弄他的前列腺。一般来说Bucky绝对不会善罢甘休，但他现在很清楚，如果Steve现在就碰那儿的话，他一定会像烟花一样疯狂炸掉。接着手指消失了，Steve的肉棒对准穴口，蹭来蹭去地在那儿涂上滑腻的体液，早在先前扩张的时候，他的老二就连续吐出很多液体了。

Steve完美地履行了对Bucky的承诺，顺畅地干进他的肉穴，没费多少力气就把肉棒全都塞了进去，唾液和精液的润滑效果非常好，湿滑火热的后穴密不透风地裹住他，一张一合地不断蠕动。从现代主义的百叶窗中射进的阳光来看，Steve叫醒他已经超过两个小时了。

当阴茎顶端（他粗大、完美的阴茎）操进他的小穴时，意乱情迷的两人一齐大叫出声，直到填满甬道时才堪堪收住声带。Steve的额头靠在Bucky的肩胛骨上。从他喷洒在Bucky后背上颤抖的灼热气息来判断，他一定花了很大力气才让自己没当场射出来。他们停了一段时间，气喘吁吁地吸入着彼此的高热气息，既然Bucky已经感受到Steve在自己的体内，那么他很乐于让Steve来掌握节奏。Steve在他的后背上喘着粗气。Bucky的喘息则充满了心满意足，他舒舒服服地在床单上放松着身体，让Steve把全部的体重都压在自己身上。Steve紧紧地捏住那颗饱满的屁股，将它微微抬高，再次吻上他的脊椎，这次Bucky没那么不顾一切地想要射了，滚烫的阴茎抽动着，汩汩地向下渗出稠密的体液。

然后Steve调整了抓Bucky臀瓣的力道，这样他就能双手掐着那处好让肉棒碾压着腺体，Bucky被又深又准地捅了几下，激烈的电流让他又一次恢复清醒。Steve似乎不乐意让冰冷的空气掺在他们中间，只抽出几英寸便猛地干了回去，扭曲的身体贴在他的背上，像火炉一样散发着热气，空间多少一点都不影响Steve的冲刺速度——他像一个超级士兵一样做着激烈的活塞运动，在有限的空间里毫无节制地横冲直撞。

Steve把他操进了床垫里，就像动物一样猛操了几百下，在生理需求的驱动下疯狂地交配，室内回荡着睾丸撞上臀肉的啪啪声，穴口交合的惊人水声，以及两人发出的高昂尖叫。就是这样，这就是Bucky全部想要的，被肉棒贯穿的身体，被随心所欲的粗暴对待，Bucky兴奋得头皮发麻，他开始思考也许自己不该轻易就放弃看汤上的ABO肉文。Steve精准地挤压过他的前列腺，手掌同时拢住他的阴茎上下套弄，除了眼前的空白和持续不断的性交和我的天哪的惊呼外，Bucky脑子里再没剩下些什么。

等到Steve在体内射完一会儿后，Bucky才昏昏沉沉地意识到，Steve已经抽出了老二，手脚并用地缠上他的后背，拉过他的脸把他拉入一个缠绵的吻中。他相当肯定Steve在偷偷大笑，但他一点都不在乎——太他妈的累了，除了阴茎颤巍巍抖出的液体外什么都别想让他分心，他的手指抓住枕头，不然它们肯定还在为高潮的余韵哆嗦不停。他还相当肯定Steve会拿一块毛巾把他擦干净，会翻过他的身体细细擦拭那滩黏腻的白灼，但是一旦他意识到Steve不会回到床上再搂着他时，他发出了一声愠怒的抱怨，并且拒绝承认那出自他的口中。

“萨姆在等我。”Steve对着Bucky的耳朵低声说，Bucky很确定自己听到了，万万没想到Steve居然会为了萨姆离开自己。他埋在枕头里说的那声“Fuck Sam”也许听上去有点含糊不清，但它让Steve在外出晨跑之前又笑了出来。Bucky拒绝参加他们的晨跑。


End file.
